The Confession
by Storyteller54
Summary: Gumball Watterson Has Always loved Penny. But he Can't find the Confidence to tell penny how he feels. now Marcus comes in to help gumball bulid confidence to tell penny how he feels about her. can gumball bulid confidence? find out. in The confession
1. Chapter 1

Gumball walked through the hallways getting ready for class and taking his stuff out of his locker. As gumball got his stuff and closed his locker, he sees the love of his life penny Fitzgerald

Gumball walked over to penny to say hi. "Uhhh…uhh hi penny" gumball Said laughing nervously and blushing. "Hi Gumball how are you?" Penny said smiling widely. "I'm Great...uhh hey penny uhh...I was wondering uhh…uhhh" Gumball said to nervous to ask penny the big question. "Gumball are you ok?" penny said tilting her head.

"Yeah! I'm fine I was uhh just wondering...uhh will...will" Gumball was sweating and stuttering. the bell suddenly rung. "Gumball I'm going to be late for class, I talk to you later" Penny said running to class. "Yeah! Sure! Bye penny…Darn it!" gumball said kicking the locker and going to class. Gumball sat in class staring out the window disappointed that he couldn't ask penny out again.

"wats wrong dude?" Darwin whispered over to gumball "Nothing dude..." gumball said still staring out the window. "you sure?..I never seen you this sad" Darwin whispered "I said I'm fine." Gumball said getting angry. "Gumball you've been acting like this all class period, what's wrong?" Darwin said putting his hand on gumballs shoulder.

"I SAID IM FINE!" Gumball shouted. Darwin flinched his hand away and the whole class looked at him. "Gumball is there something you would like to share with the class!?" Mrs. Simian yelled. "No! Nothing!" gumball said. "Then be quite!" Mrs. Simian Yelled and went back to reading. Gumball wanted to burst out but just sat down and looked out the window.

The bell rung again and class was over. Gumball quickly got up from his desk and quickly left the class, Darwin followed after gumball. "dude what was that in the class?" Darwin asked worried. "Sorry" gumball said sighing. "What's wrong with you man, I never seen you act this sad" Darwin said worried as they left the school.

"It's just…you know I like penny right?" gumball said. "Well yeah everyone knows" Darwin said.

"Well you know it's hard for me to talk to her without getting nervous?" gumball said sitting on bench.

"Yeah" Darwin said sitting next to him. "I'm tired of being nervous…I just want to ask her out before it's too late"

gumball said. "But I'm too much of a Coward!" Gumball said banging his hand on the bench.

Darwin didn't know what to say he's never seen gumball act this sad or this frustrated before. "Why don't you ask mom" Darwin suggested. "Don't you know I tried!" gumball said angry. "Dad?" Darwin suggested again. Gumball slowly squinted his eyes glaring at Darwin.

"Just saying" Darwin chuckled nervously. "I can't really help gumball, I'm having trouble with girls to" Darwin said rubbing his arm. Gumball sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I'm never going to ask penny out" Gumball said with face in his hands. Darwin just looked down disappointed that he couldn't help. "Let's just go home" Gumball said getting his backpack and walking home and Darwin followed along.

Gumball arrived home but didn't go in, he just sat on the porch and just moped. "Come on gumball" Darwin said trying to cheer gumball up. Gumball just sighs and mopes. Marcus comes walking along the sidewalk and whistling and looking around. Then he sees gumball and Darwin sitting on the porch looking sad.

Marcus walks over to gumball and Darwin. "Yo! Sup guys" Marcus said cheerfully. Gumball and Darwin let out a lazy hi. "What's with the long faces?" Marcus Asked. Darwin looks at gumball and then looks at Marcus. Darwin then brings Marcus into the house where gumball can't here.

"What's wrong with gumball?" Marcus asked Darwin. "Well…you see, do you know penny Fitzgerald?" Darwin asked. "Yeah,What about her?" Marcus said. "Well gumball has had a crush on her for a long time" Darwin said.

Marcus looks out the window at gumball then looks at Darwin. "ahh I see he's too scared to ask her out huh?" Marcus said rubbing his chin. Darwin nods. Marcus chuckles and thinks. "What?" Darwin asked. "Come on" Marcus said going back outside. "Gumball" Marcus said looking at gumball. "What!?" gumball said angry. "ive been informed that you are having girl trouble?" Marcus said crossing his arms and smirking.

"You told him?" gumball said Looking at Darwin. "whoa whoa clam down my friend, I know where your coming form, so that's why I ive decided to help you out" Marcus said smiling "wha-what?" gumball said standing up.

"gumball Watterson when I'm threw with you, you'll be the most confident kid in Elmore!"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Bravery and calm

"How?" gumball said looking up at Marcus. Marcus laughs a victory hero laugh. "It's simple gumball! All I need to do is build your confidence and put you threw are task of trials and errors building your confidence, it will be a piece of cake" Marcus said walking with gumball. "Where are we going?" Gumball asked gumball.

"We are going to Tina's place" Marcus said with wide smile. "WHAT THE WHAT?!" Gumball said shocked "Why? Why do we need to go to her place?" Gumball said scared. "Well. there! We begin in your first lesson Young gumball" Marcus said smiling. "Lesson in What? Getting beaten to a pulp?!" Gumball shouted "Well I can't really assure you of protection but it's all for the lesson young kitty cat" Marcus said arriving at the junk yard.

"And what's the lesson here?" Gumball said shaking "gumball if you want confidence you need bravery!" Marcus said pushing gumball into the junkyard. Gumball falls in and quickly gets up. "HEY!" gumball shouted at Marcus. "All in the lesson!" Marcus shouted and throws a large rock in the distance hitting Tina in the head.

Then a loud roar is heard and Tina comes jetting from the background. Gumball screams. "MARCUS! LET ME OUT!"Gumball shouted bagging on the junkyard gate. "Be Brave Gumball!" Marcus shouted back. Gumball turns around and sees Tina Running at gumball. Gumball yells and runs to the right of the junkyard.

Gumball hopes over a car jumps and threw another car but goes through the window. Tina Steps on the car and knocks the other car in the air. Gumball turns his head and sees the car coming at him and quickly jumps out the way. "THIS IS CRAZY!" Gumball shouts and runs the other way going back to the front gate. "MARCUS! MARCUS!" gumball shouts bagging on the gate. "Come on gumball you can do it!" Marcus said lying back on the chair reading a comic book.

Tina loud footsteps could be heard. Gumball turns around and screams and gets knocked out of the gate into the air and lands In front of Marcus. "ow…" Gumball whined. Marcus puts the comic away and looks at gumball and shakes his head. Gumball gets up and looks at Marcus Angry. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Gumball yelled. "Dude you should have took her on" Marcus said

Gumball widens his eyes. "What?! You expect me to fight a Giant T Rex?!" Gumball shouted. "Well…Yeah" Marcus said and shrugged. "Dude! You Are Crazy!" Gumball shouted. Marcus sighs and stands up. "Ok ok, you're right that was way too extreme I admit it, sorry" Marcus said looking at gumball. Gumball glares up at Marcus Angry but then calms down.

"Fine, but don't do anything crazy!" Gumball said pointing at Marcus. "Sure, nothing crazy" Marcus Said Smiling. "So what now?" Gumball asked. "Well gumball since your still at the bravery level, we are still going to need to work on that" Marcus said rubbing his chin. Gumball sighs. "Please tell me It doesn't involve Tina" Gumball said worried. "Nope" Marcus said taking Gumball to the park.

At The Park

"Alright gumball since you failed the Tina T Rex lesson it's time to move on" Marcus said bringing in a box of honey. "What's with the honey?" Gumball asked. Marcus Gets a paint brush and splashes honey on gumball. "Dude what the heck?" gumball said glaring at Marcus. "This is the bee honey test" Marcus said looking at a bee hive.

Gumball eyes widen. "NO WAY!" Gumball shouted. Marcus gets the bee hive and bees come out swarming on to gumball. Gumball panics and stays still. "Marcus!" Gumball said trough his teeth. "Yes?" Marcus said looking at gumball. "Get them off!" Gumball shouted trough his teeth. "Look at gumball you need to stay calm, if you panic you'll mess up big time" Marcus said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Gumball looked at Marcus and just stood there. "Got it?" Marcus said looking at gumball. Gumball nodded slowly. "Good, now stay there for 40hours. "WHAT?!" Gumball shouted and then the bees started stinging gumball. Gumball runs around trying to get away from the bees. "I told you to stay calm!" Marcus shouted and shake his head.

An Hour of sting cream and bandages later.

"sooo how ya feeling gumball?" Marcus asked looking a gumball. "I'm fine…Yeah after getting beat up by Tina and got stung by a bunch of bees, yeah I'm doing swell!" Gumball shouted. Marcus sighs. "Gumball you are falling to see what I am teaching you here" Marcus said lying back on his chair at his home.

"What am I failing to see?! You haven't done anything besides almost killing me!" Gumball shouted. "How is any of this going to help me ask penny out? What has anything you shown me suppose build my confidence? YOU'RE NOT TEACHING ME ANYTHING!" Gumball shouted louder. Marcus just laid back and closed his eyes. Gumball clinched his fist.

"Fine I've had it!" Gumball stormed out of Marcus house and left. Marcus sighs and just shakes his head. "Darn it gumball"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Practice and bonding

Gumball Walked down the street muttering and angry. "Why did I even agree to let him help me?" Gumball said angrily then sat on the sidewalk. Gumball sighs and buries his face in his hands. "I'm never going to tell her...I'm such a coward…" gumball whines and just hits the ground and anger.

Marcus walks down the sidewalk looking for gumball, then sees him sitting on the sidewalk and walks over to him. "Gumball" Marcus said sitting next to him. "Leave me alone…" Gumball said scooting away a little. Marcus sighs and looks up. "You really love this girl huh?" Marcus said flicking away stuff on the ground. Gumball takes his hands away from his face and looks down.

"I love her…" Gumball said "I want to tell her but…but I just…Damn it!" Gumball said punching the ground. "Ow…" gumball said rubbing his fist. Marcus looks at gumball and looks down also. "I know how you feel little guy…I had crush tow" Marcus said taking necklace out of his shirt and looking at it. Gumball looks over at him and looks at the necklace. "She…gave you that?" gumball asked. "Yeah…" Marcus answered. "Well what happened? Did you tow…you know." Gumball said not trying to offend Marcus.

"No…we didn't..." Marcus said putting the necklace back in his shirt. "Then what?" Gumball asked "well she's not…with me...Or anyone actually." Marcus said looking down. Gumball thought then finally got what Marcus was saying.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Gumball said feeling bad. Marcus chuckles a little. "It's alright little guy" Gumball looks down. "Marcus…do you really think I can tell penny?" Gumball asked. "You can Gumball" Marcus said looking over at gumball. "you just got to keep yourself together" Marcus said

"I know…but I'm just scared that it'll be to late…I've been wanting to tell her how I feel for so long…I just don't want to lose her to anyone" Gumball said rubbing his arm. "I see" Marcus said looking over at gumball. "Did you ever have trouble?" Gumball asked looking at Marcus.

"Well yeah, I was always nervous" Marcus said. Gumball chuckles. "So much for the master of romance" Gumball smiles and laughs. "Hey wait a minute I never said that!" Marcus said. Gumball laughs.

Marcus gives gumball a nuggie and laughs also. "so what's next on the lesson?" Gumball asked. "You want to continue?" Marcus said surprised. "Yeah, But! Not more stupid stuff ok" Gumball said giving a serious face. "Fine fine, come on gumball it's time to build up your confidence" Marcus said smiling. Gumball nods and follows Marcus back to his house.

At Marcus house

"So what's the next lesson?" Gumball asked sitting on his couch. "Well before we work on your lesson. Lets practice confessing" Marcus said lining on his wall. "Ok, how?" Gumball asked raising an eyebrow. "Come on out penny!" Marcus shouted. "PENNY?" Gumball said panicking. Then came out Darwin, wearing antlers and painted with brown paint. "Hey gumball" Darwin said in a seductive ton. Gumballs eyes widen and covered his eyes. "Darwin! What the heck!?" Gumball shouted. "It's for practice dude" Darwin said smiling "Marcus!" Gumball shouted and looked at Marcus.

"What?" Marcus said snickering. "It sounded like a good idea earlier" Marcus explained and chuckled. "Are you trying to scare me for life?!" Gumball yelled. "I said no stupid stuff!" Gumball shouted. "Oh come on, just try it, who knows it might really help" Marcus said.

Gumball sighs and goes to table where Darwin is sitting. "Hey there" Darwin said blinking his eyes with fake eyelashes. Gumball face palms. "Hi" gumball said glaring. "So is there something you wanted to ask me?" Darwin said smiling with make up on his lips. "Oh my god" gumball covered his face. "Go on gumball ask her" Marcus said trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Gumball said glaring at Marcus. "Do that later little guy, now you need to practice" Marcus said smiling. Gumball growl then looks at Darwin. Darwin smiles. "How did he even get you to do this?" gumball asked. "I wanted to help" Darwin said. "Ugh" Gumball groaned. "Let's get this over with" gumball said. Then gumball sighs. "Penny" Gumball said. "Yes?" Darwin said blinking his eye lashes again. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now" Gumball said. "And it is?" Darwin asked blinking his fake eyelashes.

"AHH! This is not going to work!" gumball yelled. Darwin scoffs. "Men" Darwin crosses his arms and looks away. "Well gumball, there's only one thing we can do" Marcus said walking over to gumball. "What?" gumball said in a whiny tone. "The only thing I can think of now, is that you have to face your problem head on" Marcus said crossing his Arms. Gumball looks down and thinks.

"but what if I screw up?" Gumball said looking up at Marcus. "I'll be by your side dude" Marcus said giving the thumbs up and smiling. "Me too!" Darwin said smiling. Gumball smiles and nods. "thanks…well starting tomorrow, I will tell penny how I feel!"

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Asking

Gumball Walks down the sidewalk to school with a lot on his mind thinking about what to say to penny and what she'll react to what he said. "I'm going to do it" Gumball said in his head. "I'm going to tell her" Gumball said in his head again. "I can't cower out on this, I have to be brave" Gumball said in his head. Gumball takes deep breath and tries to keep his head clear and thoughts open for what he's going to tell penny. Gumball arrives at the bus stop and waits for the bus.

"But…what if she…NO! No don't think about negative gumball…you have to stay calm…just keep a positive and open mind…leave out the negative" Gumball said in his head. Gumball clinched his fist and just waits for the bus. "But there are other people…penny could already…NO! STOP! Stop thinking about the negative Gumball! Just…just…"

Gumball heart sinks at the thought of penny going out with someone else. He thinks of all the other kids in school. "Wait…who would it be…I mean there is Tobias but she hates him for what he did" Gumball said in his head. Gumballs heart rose at thought and smiles widely. "Hey Gumball!" Darwin shouted running to gumball. "Hey Darwin" Gumball said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Darwin asked "I'm great!" Gumball said Smiling. Darwin smiles also and finally the bus arrives. "You know man I'm really feeling confident today" Gumball said going to the back of the bus. "That's good!" Darwin said Smiling. "Yup I guess Marcus lesson are coming out good" Gumball said sitting down and laying back smiling.

They then finally arrived at school and they all leave the bus. Gumball the goes to his locker and gets the things he needs for class. But he over hears a conversation. "Hey Rachel did you hear about the school dance?" Masami asked. "doh!" Rachel said sarcastically. "Of cores I did" Rachel said getting her supplies for her class. "Well who are you going with?" Masami asked. "I don't know, no one hasn't asked me yet" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Well go ask someone" Masami said Rachel rolled her eyes and went to class with Masami. Gumball stood there thinking. "That's it!" gumball said. "I'll ask penny to the dance, then I'll tell her my feelings there and it'll be perfect" Gumball said getting excited. Gumball got his stuff and went to class.

After class

Penny went to her locker and got put her homework in her locker and got her books for her next class. Gumball walked over to penny to ask her about the dance. "Hey penny" gumball said a little nervous. "Hi gumball" Penny said smiling. "So…did you hear about the dance?" Gumball asked. "Yeah have no one to go with" Penny said disappointed. "Uhh…d-d do you w-want to go?" Gumball asked extremely nervous. Penny looked at gumball and smiled.

"sure" Penny said smiling. "re…really?" Gumball said shocked "Of corse, pick me up at 7?" Penny asked. "Ye-Yeah!" Gumball said trying to contain his excitement. "alright gumball, see you at the dance" Penny smiles and went to her next class. Gumball jumped with excitement and went to his next class in a good mood.

After school.

Gumball went out the front entrance of Elmore with a smile on his face and humming a favorite song of his. "Hey gumball" Darwin said running to him. "Hey Darwin" Gumball said smiling "you're in a good mood, did you tell penny?" Darwin asked. "I asked her to the dance!" Gumball said smiling widely. "That's great Gumball!" Darwin said Smiling. "I told you it's not all that hard!" A voice said. Gumball and Darwin look around for where the voice comes from.

The out of nowhere Marcus lands next to gumball and Darwin. "Whoa! Dude!" Darwin said jumping back a little. "Sup guys" Marcus said smiling. "Dude don't scare us like that!" gumball said. "Sorry, anyway I heard things are going well gumball" Marcus said looking over a gumball. "Yup! I asked her out to the school dance Friday" Gumball said smiling proud. "That's great little guy, you know how to dance?" Marcus asked. Gumball thought for a second.

"Not really, I don't really have to dance right?" Gumball said looking over at Marcus. "Well you can't just sit somewhere with a girl and do nothing" Marcus said. "you got to dance and do some excitement" Marcus said. "Oh man… I can't dance" Gumball said starting to panic. "I'll make a fool out of myself! Ill embarrass penny! I'll look stupid!" Gumball said panicking. "Dude, clam down!" Darwin said. "Gumball if you need help I could teach you how to dance" Marcus said lining on the wall.

Gumball calmed down and looked at Marcus. "You know how to dance?" Gumball asked. "Well yeah" Marcus said shrugging. Gumball grabbed on to Marcus leg. "Please teach me" Gumball begged. "Will you listen?" Marcus said looking down at gumball. "Yes!" Gumball responded. "then yes, Don't worry gumball, you'll be the master of dancing when I'm done with you!"

End of chapter 4

/ sorry this chapter was short, i'll be working on chapter 5 really soon but i can't promis it being out fast. please review /


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus, Gumball, And Darwin walk down Elmore streets searching for a dance studio. Along the way Marcus was for some reason getting frustrated. "Oh my god! Where is a dance studio!?" Marcus groans looking all over the place annoyed. Darwin stopped and searched as well. "You know what...Im not sure" Darwin said looking at Marcus.

Marcus stopped and asked someone on the street. "Hey lady! Is there a dance studio around Elmore anywhere?" Marcus asked crossing his arms. The lady put her hands on her chin them remembered. "Well yes there is, just walk straight down this sidewalk and take a right, and there should be a studio there" the lady said smiling.

"Well thank you! Alright we found a studio!" Marcus said smiling. Gumball groans and crosses his arms. "Well someone doesn't want to know how to please the lady" Marcus said squinting his eyes and crossing his arms. Gumball then looks up at Marcus annoyed. "Look dude there is no way I'm going to learn how to dance right! They might teach me some stupid ballerina stuff!" Gumball said kicking a rock on the ground.

Marcus then looks up thinking for a second. "Actually that might suit you pretty well" Marcus said smiling. Gumball then punches Marcus leg in anger. "Ow. That really hurt" Marcus said sarcastically. "ok enough goofing around! TO THE DANCE STUDIO!" They all took the directions the lady gave them and headed to the studio.

At the studio.

Marcus, Darwin and gumball arrived at the theater like studio and walked around. "Wow this place doesn't look so bad" Darwin touching a glass statue of a dancer but then it shatters. "Or maybe not" Darwin said walking away quickly. "Is anyone even here? It looks deserted" Gumball said sitting on a chair that dust scattered everywhere around him making gumball cough. "That dumb lady gave us a empty studio!" Marcus said flipping a table. "Was that necessary?" Darwin asked. "Yes!" Marcus yelled. "What's all this noise?" said a voice from a room

They all turned form the direction where the voice came from. Out came a man whose body made out of cloud wearing a leather yoga outfit. "Well hello boys!" said the man. "Mr. Small?!" Darwin and gumball said surprised. "aww crap" Marcus said silently. "Well what are you all doing here?" Mr. Small asked smiling. "OH! Did you all come here to practice dancing?" Mr. Small asked putting his hands together.

"uhhh..Well you see…" Gumball said not knowing what to say. "Well we came here too…" Darwin. Said trying to make up an excuse to leave. Marcus rubbed his head and he looked at Mr. Small. "UGH! Yes we are. Gumball asked penny out now he wants to know how to dance!" Marcus said annoyed. "MARCUS!" said as he Gumball yelled at Marcus. "THERES NO ESCAPE NOW!" Marcus said yelling back. "EVERYONE STOP YELLING!" Darwin snapped. Everyone looked at Darwin. "heh sorry" Darwin said chuckling.

"Anyway…gumball needs dance lessons, are...You good at dancing Mr. Small?" Marcus looked at Mr. Small and his outfit. Mr. Small gives a confident chuckles and smile. "Am I good at dancing ha! Let me show you" Mr. Small said getting ready to dance. Gumball face palmed and groaned. "This is going to be so stupid" he said rubbing his head. Mr. Small then began to hop around and twirl doing a some type of yoga dance.

Marcus eyes twitches as he looks at Mr. Small. Darwin eyes glow with amazement. "Its soo beautiful…" Darwin whispered Marcus raises his hand about to slap Darwin in the back of the head but his himself in the face in a face palm. Mr. Small stops dancing and finishes with a split but then he squeals a little.

"Uhhh…I'm...Stuck" he said silently. Marcus looks at gumball then gumball looks at Darwin and Darwin the looks at Mr. Small. "A little help?" Mr. Small said. Marcus then crosses his arms. Marcus then looks at Mr. Small crossing his arms. "you know what buddy. I'll go get help you just sit tight and don't move, ok?" Marcus said smiling as he takes gumball and Darwin out of the studio.

Gumball then looks up at Marcus raising a eyebrow. "You're not going to get help for him are you?" Gumball said Marcus does a 20 second chuckle. "no"

**I didn't think this story would be liked that much. But it seems you guys really like it. Sorry that this chapter doesn't have much GumballXPenny. It's really just a filler chapter. So the next one will be focused on them. Anyway. Stay reading. Talk to you guys later **


	6. Chapter 6

Gumball, Darwin and Marcus walks home pretty tired and disappointed from the dancing and walking, they arrived home after 10 more min of walking. "Sorry about today gumball" Marcus said looking at gumball rubbing the back of his head.

"Its…no problem Marcus heh it was pretty funny though…" Gumball said forcing a smile. Darwin looked at gumball knowing he was really sad deep down. "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" Marcus said waving and walking back home. "yeah…bye gumball quickly rushed back into the house and ran upstairs. Darwin walked into house and looked upstairs frowning.

Anaise saw from the kitchen as gumball ran upstairs. "What happened? What's wrong with gumball?" anaise asked raising a eyebrow. "Well we all went to the dance studio to get gumball some dancing lessons, but it turned out to be Mr. Small instead. Anaise scratched her head. "Was it that bad? Gumball looked really sad" anaise said looking at Darwin. "well no it wasn't Mr. Smalls dancing…gumball did ask penny out to the school dance" Darwin said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

Anaise eyes widen in disbelief at what she heard and her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!" she said running over to the couch and hops on it sitting next to Darwin.

"I'm serious he asked her out to the dance and she said yes" Darwin said flipping through channels. Anaise couldn't believe what she was hearing she actually felt really happy for gumball and then she smiled. "But wait what happened? Why was he so sad when he got home?" she asked turning her head over to Darwin. "Well gumball, he's really really nervous, and he's gotten this far with penny then ever, and he's super worried that he might screw up" Darwin said watching tv. Anaise looked down and the upstairs. "You think he's going to be ok?" anaise asked looking at Darwin worried. "I'm really not sure…but I hope so" Darwin said looking back at anaise worried.

**Up Stairs in the room**

Gumball lies under the covers in his bed hugging himself tightly thinking of all the negative things that could happen at the school as he hears Darwin and anaise talking about him.

"I mean. This is really a one in a life time thing for him. If he messes up…penny might not like him anymore"

Gumballs eyes widen as he heard the words never like me again.

"Never….like me again?..." Gumball thinks in his head as he puts his knees up to his chest lying down in the bed curling up. "What if I do mess up?...what if I mess up so bad…she'll…she'll.." Gumball felt his eyes getting heavy as he falls asleep.

Gumball then opens his eyes as he looks around. He finds himself in a full suit and neat hair. He looks around him as he sees all his class mates dancing with their dates. "I'm at the dance" gumball said to himself looking around. "But when did I?..I was in my room how did..." gumball said to himself looking at everything. "Gumball" a female voice called for him.

Gumball turned around and his eyes widen as he saw his date. Penny FitzGerald and a white sparkling dress. "So how do I look?" she asked spinning around. Gumball couldn't speak. He was speechless at penny's beauty and looks. And she was finally hers. "You…you look amazing…" Gumball said Looking at her smiling widely. Penny giggled and blushed. "Thanks gumball" she said smiling cutely then she held out her hand to him. "So. Want to dance? She said smiling widely.

Gumball couldn't believe that penny FitzGerald asks him to dance. His heart began to race as he blushed widely and took penny's hand and took her to the dance floor. Gumball held penny close. Penny doing the same as she smiled warmly. They both danced slowly to the beautiful music and they both smiled.

Gumball's whole body felt warm, he didn't want this to end, he wanted to go on forever, gumball finally had the courage to ask penny out, and now he's dancing with her, slowly and softly. But then. Gumball step on penny's dress that was dragging on the dance floor, as gumball notice what he did he lets go of penny causing her to stumble backwards and hit the table that has the punch bowl.

She falls down in the middle of the table and the punch bowl empties out all over penny and gets her dressed ruined. Gumball looks at penny in shock and shivers. The whole crowd laughs at Penny as they see her covers in punch. Gumball walks slowly towards her shivering scared. "Penny I…I..I'm so sorry I didn't mean too…" Gumball didn't know what to say.

Penny burst into tears then looks at gumball. "Why did you?..." she said getting up and dripping with punch. Gumball felt a sharp painful feeling stab him like a knife going into your stomach. "Penny please…im so sorry I'll get a towel and" Gumball looked around but then saw penny as tears dropped down from her cheeks. "NO! YOU DONE ENOUGH! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I HATE YOU!" Penny said running to the school exit. Gumball stud their eyes widen, he felt his heart stop as he heard those words he sees penny run away.

Gumball stud there, everything around him turns black. All he sees is penny run away, and those 3 words repeating in his head.

I HATE YOU!

I HATE YOU!

I HATE YOU!

Gumball ran after penny not wanting to lose her. He called out her name in tears running towards her. But every time he ran after her, she would just get father and father away. Then she disappeared. Gumball fell to his knees and cried his eyes out. Screaming her name. But he keeps hearing his name being called.

"Gumball!" a familiar voice calls his name. Gumball then opens his eyes seeing Darwin standing over him. "Dude are you ok?! You're sweating like crazy!" he said looking at gumball. Gumball then wipes his head seeing the sweat and lays up. "it….it was just a dream…all..a dream…" he said as tears come down his face.

"what were you dreaming about?..was it about?.." Darwin was about to say but then chose not too. "I…I…just…give me a min…please…" Gumball gets from under the covers and walks out the room going outside sitting on porch of his house rubbing his forehead trying to shake off that horrible dream. "penny…I'm sorry..but..i can't do this…" he said to himself as he looked up to the sky.


	7. Chapter 7 feelings

Gumball stud next to schools bus stop tired stressed and depressed. He barley could keep his open or cheer up at all. He had black around his eyes from the lack of sleep and had a little headache at and along with everything.

Darwin caught up with gumball and stud next to him. "Uhh…hey gumball" Darwin said rubbing his arm. Gumball didn't respond, he just stud there staring at the ground. Darwin didn't know what to do, he never in his life seen gumball in such a depressing state.

"Dude what happened last night? Was the dream that bad?" Darwin asked looking at him. Gumball let out a small sigh and looked at Darwin. "I dreamed about the school dance" he said looking back at the ground. "It felt…it looked so real" he said rubbing his head and eyes.

"Oh…" Darwin said looking down as well having nothing else to say. The bus finally arrived and the two got on the bus. As gumball got on the bus he sees penny sitting over 2 rows from the down. "Oh man…" gumball said heading to back of the bus.

"Hi gumball" Penny said smiling at him. Gumball froze and didn't know what to say having fear of his dream. "Gumball are you ok? you look terrible" Penny said looking at gumball. "I'm fine I...I uh him fine" gumball said quickly heading back to the bus.

Penny looked as gumball went to the back of the bus. "I hope your ok" she whispered to herself.

**In School **

Penny walked down the hallways to her locker and got her school items for next class, "I wonder what happened" she thought in her head as she got her books and supplies for her next class. "He looked so…depressed I hope he's ok" She thought clenching her books to her chest heading to her next class. "Please be ok…gumball" she thought in her head slowly walking to class.

She arrived in class and sat in the front row as she waited for class to begin. The she suddenly remembers. "Wait I have this class with him!" she thought and smiled widely.

She looked to the door waiting to see gumball. After a few min she sees Darwin come into the class and sits in his seat. She turns back to the door hoping to see gumball walk through the door.

But the last person to come trough was Mrs. Simian telling everyone to stop talking and get out there homework. She looked as he closed the door and went to her teacher desk.

"pisst Darwin" penny whispers over to Darwin trying to get his intention. Darwin turns his intention over to penny wondering what she wants. "Where's gumball?" she whispered. Darwin shrugs looking worried as penny is. Penny looked down at her desk then out the class room window thinking about gumball.

"Where did you go?" she thought as she just twirls her finger on her desk. She started to worry more as she thought about things that could have happened to him. "What if some stranger kidnapped him!" she worried even more. "Gumball…please be ok…" she thought to herself looking out the window.

"You mean...So much to me"

**This is yet again another filler chapter. Just so you know. Very short chapter tow. Anyway please review **


	8. Chapter 8

Gumball sat outside by the school steps burring his face in his arms. He couldn't shake the dream at all; it haunted him in his head. His confidence to talk or even look at penny shortened even more than ever. Gumball didn't know what to do, he just sat there sulking and doing nothing.

In the background was Marcus dragging a bunch of soda cans in a plastic bag that ripped when he pulled on it harder. "Crap!" Marcus said as the bag tor. He then begins to take the cans out as he noticed gumball sitting on the sidewalk looking depressed. "Gumball he whispered to himself as he walked over to gumball.

He sat next to Gumball and looked at him. "You ok the pale?" he said softly. Gumball shook his head while his face where still in his arms in his knees that are crossed. "I know his dancing was bad but it shouldn't have scared you like that Gumball" Marcus said with a chuckle.

"It's not that…" Gumball said lifting his head from his knees. Marcus looked at Gumball and sees he looks very tired and fatigued. "Did...You get any sleep last night?" Marcus asked. Gumball shakes his head.

"That's just it…I couldn't not after that dream I had" Gumball said rubbing his eyes. "What dream?" Marcus asked looking at gumball. Gumball looked at Marcus. "I dreamt I was at the school dance" he said shifting his eyes down at the ground.

"Oh...And what happened in the dream?" Marcus asked. "Well…" Gumball said softly not really wanting to tell him about it. "Well?" Marcus said looking at him. "I messed up everything…penny...she got angry and told me she hated me…" Gumball said as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Oh..." Marcus said looking down. "But it was just a dream gumball" Marcus said looking back at him. "Just a dream? JUST A DREAM?!" Gumball yelled standing up. "IT WAS A SIGN! IT WAS TELLING ME WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Gumball yelled as glared a Marcus. "Gumball! It was a dream! How could you let this get to you?!" Marcus stood up also yelling.

"BECAUSE IT WILL HAPPEN!" Gumball shouted while tears going down his cheeks. Marcus calmed down and looked at Gumball calmly. "It won't Gumball just calm down and relax" Marcus said putting his hand on Gumballs shoulder.

Gumball smacked his hand away and ran off. "Gumball Wait!" Marcus said as Gumball ran off. Marcus ran after him.

**Elsewhere**

Gumball ran off and went through an area around Elmore. He walked through branches and trees; he didn't know where he was going all he wanted to do was be alone. He found a spot somewhere and sat down and buried his face in his hand. "I can't…I know I'm going to mess up…" gumball kept saying to himself. "I...I'm sorry penny" Gumball said as tears formed in his eyes.

Gumball rubbed his eyes and hugged himself. "Why am I such a coward…why can't I just…" gumball stopped and just stayed silent. He thought about all the times and chances he had to ask penny out and all the times he couldn't have the courage to ask her out.

Gumball opens his eyes a little and thought about the dance. "What am I going to tell penny? Gumball said and stood up. "She's going to be so angry" Gumball said rubbing his head. "I don't want to…I don't want to…" Gumball thought about all he's been threw just so he can ask her, and all the help he got from Marcus too. "Am…I really going to throw it all away just because of a dream?" He said to himself looking up at the sky. "Am…I really going to hurt penny over a stupid dream?" he said rubbing my arm.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for…I...Finally have penny and…now I'm thinking of running away…no...I won't run!" Gumball thought and turned around and ran back to the school. He runs out the forest and bumps into Marcus and they both fell down.

Marcus shook his head and looked at gumball. "There you are!" Marcus said standing up. "Uh hey" Gumball said standing up also. "I was looking all over for you!" Marcus said looking at Gumball. "Yeah sorry about that…I just needed some time to clear my head" Gumball said rubbing his arm and looking down.

Marcus looked at Gumball and titled his head. "So, do you think you want to give up?" Marcus said crossing his arms. Gumball looked up at Marcus. "No!" Gumball said in serious tone. "Are you going to chicken out?" Marcus asked. "NO!" Gumball Said feeling more and more confident.

"You won't give up on this?" Marcus asked. "NEVER!" Gumball shouted as loud as he can. Marcus smiled and widely and looked at gumball. "You and penny are going to be a perfect couple"


	9. Chapter 9

After Gumball finally found his Confidence Resolution, they both headed back to the school. As they arrive at the front entrance of the school as they heard the bell ring. "Hey how long have we been gone?" Gumball asked looking up at Marcus.

"Uhhh…I'm not sure but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm pretty sure no one even knows we've been gone" Marcus said putting both his hands behind his head as they walked into the school. Everyone came out their classes and went to their next.

Penny walked out of her class looking very sad and worried. But her expression changed as she saw gumball coming into the school. "Gumball!" penny said running over to gumball hugging him tightly. Gumball eyes widen that penny hugged him and gumball didn't know if to hug back.

"I was so worried about you!" Penny said smiling and keeps hugging him. Gumball slowly warped his arms around penny and hugged her back. "s-sorry to worry you penny" Gumball said in slight shaky voice. Penny stopped hugging gumball and looked at him. "Where were you?" Penny asked.

"I…well I needed to think…that's all" Gumball said rubbing the back of his head looking down. Penny titled her head looking at gumball. "Thinking about what if I may ask?" Penny said. Gumball looked at penny as his heart raced thinking if he should tell her how he feels.

"Well…ummm…family issues" Gumball lied. "Oh, I didn't think you went through that" Penny said looking at gumball. "Well I'm really glad to see that you're alright and gumball" Penny said smiling. Gumball looked at penny.

"Yeah?" gumball said looking at her. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, come to me if you want" Penny said smiling widely. Gumball didn't know what to say. He never thought penny would ever say anything like that to him before. Gumball blushed a little and looked at penny.

"Thanks penny" Gumball said smiling. Penny nodded and smiled as she went to her next class. All of gumballs fears of the dream washed away from his mind. "She…really cares" gumball put his hand to his heart and smiled.

Marcus smiled looking at gumball. "Hey little guy" Marcus said to gumball. Gumball turned around and looked at Marcus, "yeah?" gumball said. "I don't know if you new but the dance is tomorrow" Marcus told gumball.

Gumball eyes widen. "IT IS?!" Gumball said in shock. "OH MAN I DON"T HAVE A SUIT! I need to get ready!" Gumball said running around the place. Marcus smiles and sighs and catches gumball. "Chill little dude, I got your back ok?" Marcus said chuckling. Gumball calmed down and looked at Marcus, "heh..Thanks" gumball said smiling.

"Let's get to class" Marcus said Gumball nodded as they both went to their classes.

**I have had writers block on this story for awhile and decided to do another filler chapter again. Anyway the next chapter will be the last. I hope you all enjoyed this little GumballxPenny story. Thanks for the nice reviews. See you all later. In'ill then stay golden ^^ **


End file.
